


definir (redefinir)

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual John Sheppard, Asexual Rodney McKay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sempre soube que tinha uma palavra para o descrever: <i>quebrado</i>. Na verdade ele estava procurando no dicionário errado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	definir (redefinir)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [define (redefine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067430) by [moorglade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorglade/pseuds/moorglade). 



“Já era hora,” foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Rodney quando John foi jogado na cela completamente escura. “Quer dizer – _é_ você, certo?”

“Sou eu,” John disse, tocando seu nariz com cuidado e se perguntando se estava quebrado.

“É claro que é você,” Rodney disse. “Não é como se estivesse esperando mais alguém. Então, vamos sair daqui ou o quê?”

“Ronon e Teyla vão vir nos buscar,” John disse, decidindo que seu nariz só estava contundido. “Então só o que temos que fazer é esperar por algumas horas, e–”

“É fácil para você dizer,” disse Rodney, como se ele mesmo tivesse evidentemente tido uma tarde pior do que um principalmente composta de apanhar na cara. “Se por acaso você tiver esquecido, Sheppard, sou _claustrofóbico_. E ficar trancado em um buraco subterrâneo escuro por horas sem parar, sem nada para fazer além de me perguntar se você já estava morto–”

“Não é tão fechado,” John disse, antes que Rodney pudesse ter um ataque de pânico. “Acho que a gente nem está no subsolo. Só é meio escuro. E–”

“Pode ter _qualquer_ coisa aqui com a gente,” Rodney disse, reconfortante como sempre. “Nós provavelmente fomos deixados aqui para morrer. Talvez esse lugar esteja cheio de todo mundo que morreu antes–”

“Será que dá para você _respirar_ por um momento?” John disse, se virando para a direção geral da voz de Rodney. “Nós ainda não passamos nem um dia aqui. E tenho certeza de que não foi muito legal ficar sentado aqui no escuro, mas ninguém _fez_ nada contigo. Tudo o que nós temos que fazer é–”

“Ainda!” Rodney reclamou. “Ninguém fez nada comigo _ainda_ , e – espera um pouco. O que eles fizeram _contigo_? Você está machucado, não está? Por que não me _disse_ , seu idiota? Não posso te _ver_! Você precisa–”

“Estou bem,” John disse, revirando os olhos apesar de Rodney não poder ver. “Só um pouco – ai!”

“Oh sim, isso soa bem,” disse Rodney, de algum jeito conseguindo pegar todos os hematomas frescos de John. “Quer dizer, você provavelmente _está_ bem pelo jeito que _você_ define essas coisas, porque estou presumindo que você ainda tem todas as partes originais do corpo, mas–”

“Eu disse, _estou bem_ ,” John insistiu, se afastando das mãos preocupadas demais de Rodney. “E daí que tenho alguns hematomas? Essas pessoas são amadores, e é por isso que assim que Teyla e Ronon nos localizarem vamos voltar para Atlantis.”

“Você me diria se estivesse seriamente ferido, certo?” Rodney disse depois de um momento. “Oh, a quem estou enganando, você provavelmente ficaria aí sentado sangrando até a morte ao invés de _falar_ sobre–”

“Para, McKay,” John ordenou, encostando os joelhos no peito. Não estava mentindo sobre não ter nada pior do que hematomas, mas a cela estava gelada, e agora que a adrenalina tinha passado, estava começando a tremer. “Não estou sangrando até a morte, e nós – ei! O que você está fazendo?”

“Partilhando calor corporal,” Rodney disse, de um jeito que era o mais próximo que chegava de um pedido de desculpas. “Não estou exatamente quente, e já que se você tem alguma gordura corporal está sob as unhas...”

“Ok,” John suspirou, se contorcendo quando o cotovelo de Rodney acertou suas costelas doloridas. Mas apesar do que ele disse Rodney _estava_ quente, e depois de um minuto ou dois John se permitiu relaxar, se apoiando na parede e no ombro de Rodney.

“Só hematomas, é?” Rodney disse eventualmente.

“Eles não são muito criativos, admito,” John disse. “Mas ei, sem reclamações aqui. Aceito falta de criatividade quando estou apanhando.”

“E agora o quê?” Rodney disse. “E não me diz que só vamos sentar aqui até que eles voltem e te batam de novo. Tem que ter algum jeito de sair daqui.”

“Estou disposto a ouvir planos brilhantes,” John disse. “Mas considerando que levaram tudo inclusive as minhas _botas_ , não acho que vamos cavar nosso caminho para fora só com as mãos. Esperar aqui não é tão ruim. E Teyla e–”

“Sim, sim,” Rodney interrompeu. “Tome isso como lido. Mas tem que ter alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer. Não é do seu feitio desistir antes de – eles _fizeram_ alguma coisa contigo, não fizeram? _O que eles fizeram_?”

“Estou _bem_ ,” John disse pela terceira e com sorte última vez. Não estava, não realmente, mas Rodney não podia ver que as suas mãos estavam tremendo, e não podia sentir isso também desde que John mantivesse elas esticadas contra o chão. “Eles só me fizeram perguntas, e então me bateram quando não gostaram das respostas. Foi isso. Então, tem alguma ideia sobre como a gente pode escapar daqui?”

“ _Gênio_ aqui, lembra?” Rodney disse, cutucando John na cabeça. “E vi você tremer menos depois de um Wraith se alimentar de você. Então o que eles queriam saber?”

“Sobre o gene,” John disse, quando se tornou claro que Rodney não ia desistir nem se deixar distrair. “Foi por isso que só pegaram nós dois.”

“E já que você é o Coronel Supergene, eles estão mais interessados em você,” Rodney disse, soando vagamente insultado. “Não que eu esteja reclamando,” ele acrescentou um segundo depois. “Quer dizer. É claro que não quis dizer. Não é–”

“É provavelmente melhor, nessas circunstâncias,” John disse, cutucando ele de um modo amigável. “Você sendo o, uh, portador do gene de _reserva_.”

“Bem,” Rodney disse. “Sim. Então _para que_ eles querem o seu gene mágico?”

“O de sempre,” John disse, tão casualmente quanto conseguia. “Um monte de engenhocas dos Antigos ligaram quando a gente entrou e–”

“Quando _você_ entrou, você quer dizer,” Rodney replicou. “Já pensou em entrar em todos os prédios desconhecidos pensando _desligar, desligar, desligar_? Por que eu pelo menos já estou ficando cansado de ser capturado só porque algumas pessoas não conseguem manter seus genes excessivamente ativos sob controle – _o quê_? Dá para você me _dizer_ o que está errado?”

“ _Nada_ ,” John grunhiu, fazendo um esforço consciente para relaxar seus músculos e amaldiçoando seu amigo por estar preocupado, ser tenaz, e aparentemente não ter ideia de quando pode ser uma boa ideia _só calar a boca_

“Tudo bem, vinte perguntas, então,” Rodney disse. “Apesar de que isso seria mais fácil se você entendesse que não posso nem _começar_ a consertar o problema sem alguns dados para trabalhar.”

“Você não precisa _consertar_ nada,” John disse, se arrancando do lado de Rodney e colocando meio metro de espaço vazio entre eles. “Se você quer pensar sobre alguma coisa, me dá algumas ideias sobre como vamos sair daqui.”

“Acho que nem você pode acreditar que não tem _algo_ de errado, Coronel,” Rodney disse. “Se você não vai me dizer o que queriam de você, está tudo bem. Sou um gênio; posso descobrir por mim mesmo.”

“Espera,” John disse antes que pudesse se impedir.

Rodney o ignorou. “Eles obviamente não são portadores do gene, ou não então para que precisariam da gente? Mas eles sabem o que _é_ , e o que _faz_ , e eles reconheceram que _você_ ativou o que quer que eles tenham escondido por aqui. Então ou eles querem te manter aqui para sempre como um interruptor de liga-desliga portátil, ou eles querem que você – é isso, não é? A mulher usando aquela coisa azul, aquela coisa azul na cabeça, ela quer seu gene para a próximo geração, certo?”

“Não importa o que eles querem,” John disse, sua voz quase firme. “Eles não têm nada que valha a pena trocar. E não tem jeito de nós negociarmos com gente que acha que sequestro é uma forma aceitável de começar negociações.”

“Não, sério, vi o jeito que ela olhou para você,” Rodney disse. “Você está seriamente me dizendo que preferiu passar a tarde apanhando do que com uma mulher que parecia com _aquilo_?”

“Ela queria me manter até que eu fosse pai de um monte de portadores do gene!” John disse, decidindo que se não dissesse para Rodney ao menos isso então a conversa _nunca_ iria terminar. “Era um sistema automático de defesa, a coisa que ligou. Eles nunca foram capazes de fazer funcionar, mas acho que eles não têm ninguém com uma expressão do gene forte o bastante faz um tempo. E é claro que entendo o quanto eles precisam disso, então ofereci para eles a terapia genética. Mas ela não quis aceitar nada que não o gene natural, o _meu_ gene, obtido de qualquer modo que pudessem. Obviamente isso não era aceitável. Ela achou que podia me fazer mudar de ideia. Fim da história.”

“Eles te bateram na cabeça?” Rodney perguntou. “Considerando que você transou com metade da galáxia, você decide que _agora_ é o momento de ser exigente sobre quem você leva para cama?”

“Como se _você_ fosse ter aceitado!” John explodiu.

“Na verdade, para sua informação, teria,” Rodney disse. “É só sexo. Duvido sinceramente que ela fosse te fazer _falar sobre seus sentimentos_. Acharia isso melhor do que, sei lá, apanhar pela terceira vez no mês e então nós dois ficarmos presos em uma cela escura para morrermos. Você acha que consegue superar seus escrúpulos se eles decidirem que é minha vez de ser torturado.”

John queria dizer que sim. Realmente, _realmente_ queria dizer sim, para que Rodney parasse, e eles pudessem voltar para suas discussões normais enquanto esperavam para ser resgatados.

Mas não podia.

“Bom, se essa é a importância que você dá para o meu bem-estar,” Rodney começou indignado, como se toda essa confusão fosse culpa de John. “Se você acha que está tudo bem para você agir como algum tipo de playboy intergaláctico quando é nos seus próprios termos, mas quando uma mulher te _pede_ ajuda para proteger sua civilização dos Wraith–”

“Não sou, ok?” John disse, de repente pronto para admitir qualquer coisa só para fazer Rodney _parar de falar_.

“Você não é o quê?” Rodney disse. “Chaya? Aquela mulher no campo de dilatação temporal? A loira na torre? A morena com os grandes, mas definidos–”

“Não me importo como o que você pensa,” John disse, sabendo mesmo enquanto dizia que não era verdade. “O que quer que você pense sobre mim, _você não estava lá_. Eu estava. E estou te dizendo, _nada aconteceu_. Você pode achar que sabe mais do que eu, mas você está errado. E não vou deixar eles te tocarem, mas não importa o quanto eles me batam, não vou fazer isso. Com ela. Que seja.”

“Oh _por favor_ ,” Rodney disse. “Que idade você acha que eu tenho, _cinco_? Você sinceramente espera que eu pense que você estava jogando xadrez com todas elas? Acredite, não quero saber os detalhes da sua vida sexual, mas ao menos você podia tentar pensar em uma explicação que não insulte a minha inteligência tão obviamente. Ou, sabe, você podia _tentar_ me dizer a verdade.”

“Você quer a verdade?” John disse, seu corpo inteiro tremendo de raiva. “Tudo bem, vou te _contar_ a verdade. Não transei com a Chaya; nem com _nenhuma_ delas. Porque nunca. Transei. Com ninguém. E não me importo se você acredita em mim ou não, e _não me importo_ se você achar que sou louco, mas acontece que eu preferiria apanhar de novo do que deixar ela me estuprar. Isso é _verdadeiro_ o bastante para você?”

Ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, e John se apoiou contra a parede, sentindo-se novamente com frio. Tinha mantido seu segredo escondido desde que chegou na galáxia Pegasus, mas aparentemente só o que precisou para o revelar foram alguns hematomas e a boca grande de Rodney.

Eventualmente, uma mão tocou seu ombro, muito gentilmente. “John, eu... não sei o que dizer,” Rodney disse silenciosamente.

“Não _ouse_ ter pena de mim,” John replicou. “E daí que nunca transei, e daí que nunca _vou_ transar, você não – você não tem ideia, você–”

“Na verdade, acho que posso ter,” Rodney disse.

“–você nunca vai ter uma – uma... o quê?”

“Quer dizer, eu... obviamente te devo desculpas,” Rodney disse. “Sinto muito, ok? Achei que você fosse – você sempre age como se você–”

“É claro que sim,” John disse. “Eu não – não _gosto_ desse tipo de coisa, ok? Só que _não é_ ok, porque – se você não gosta de mulher, você gosta de homem, certo? Ou você gosta dos dois. O que está tudo bem, se você for civil. Só que não sou, e não gosto de _ninguém_. Mas não posso, não posso arriscar que as pessoas pensem–”

“Não, eu entendo,” Rodney disse. “Tem a sua carreira. E a última coisa que nós precisamos é que Caldwell comece uma caça às bruxas na base porque espera se livrar de você por ser gay. Mas me responde isso, ok? Estou te entendendo direito, você não sente atração sexual por pessoas?”

“Por mais impossível que possa parecer,” John disse terminantemente. “Não é como se eu não tivesse tido ofertas – _várias_ ofertas – e poderia ter aceitado elas, só que... não _queria_. Eu sei que não é normal, que tem alguma coisa de errado comigo, mas não estou machucando mais ninguém agora, então–”

“Não tem nada de errado contigo, idiota,” Rodney disse, impaciente. “John, você é assexual?”

“A sexual o quê?” John disse sem entonação.

“Não, _assexual_. Uma palavra. Alguém que não sente atração sexual pelos outros.”

“Tem uma _palavra_ para...?” John disse, sua voz falhando. “Você quer dizer, não sou – tem _outras pessoas _–”__

__“ _Sim_ ,” Rodney disse. “Não acredito que você nem tentou procurar na internet! Quer dizer, certo, obviamente isso não era possível até depois de ter sido–”_ _

__“ _Outras pessoas_?” John perguntou. Ele disse para si mesmo que era por causa do frio, mas estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés, e apesar de Rodney só estar tocando o ombro de John, era evidentemente forte o bastante para ele notar._ _

__“Ao menos um por cento da população não sente atração sexual,” Rodney disse, invadindo o espaço pessoal de John e colocando um braço ao redor dele. “Bem, da população da Terra, de qualquer modo. Algumas dessas pessoas gostam ou são indiferentes a sexo por vários outros motivos, mas algumas ativamente tem repulsão–”_ _

__“Gosto de beijar, de vez em quando,” John disse aturdido. “Beijar pode ser incrível se estiver a fim. Só que ninguém nunca acha que é o bastante, e querem mais, e querem te _tocar_ , te tocar _por tudo_ , e ficar nus juntos, e eu – não consigo fazer _isso_ , muito menos–”_ _

__“Soa como repulsão de sexo para mim,” Rodney disse. “Tenho um monte de recursos em um dos meus laptops lá em casa. Quando voltarmos posso te mostrar, se você quiser?”_ _

__“Eu – sim,” John disse, cabeça cambaleante. “Como você sabe tudo isso? Eu achei – tenho _trinta e nove anos_ , Rodney, e _nunca soube_ –”_ _

__“Em primeiro lugar, porque tive o bom senso de _pesquisar_ , ao invés de andar por aí minha vida toda achando que tinha alguma coisa de _errado_ comigo, o que posso dizer? É _tão você_ –”_ _

__“ _McKay_ ,” John avisou._ _

__“E em segundo, porque... bem, sou também.”_ _

__“Você – o que, você – você realmente–” John disse. “Mas você – eu _achei_ que você tinha–”_ _

__“Você não estava errado,” Rodney disse, batendo no ombro de John de um modo meio paternalista que era uma normalidade bem-vinda. “Gosto de sexo, mas... sabe como você deveria desejar as pessoas por quem é atraído?”_ _

__“Ouvi dizer,” John disse, embaraçado._ _

__“Eu não,” Rodney disse. “Não desejo. Mas sou um cientista, e experimentar é o que eu _faço_ , então tive que presumir que estava fazendo alguma coisa de errado. Porque certamente queria uma relação. Então saí com várias pessoas diferentes até que consegui uma relação que durou por mais do que um encontro, e então acabei transando, e gostei disso. Gostei _bastante_.”_ _

__“ _Realmente_ não quero saber dos detalhes,” John se apressou em dizer._ _

__“Uh, fisicamente a sensação é muito boa,” Rodney disse. “Mas ainda assim não acho ninguém _sexy_. Então pesquisei um pouco, e descobri a palavra assexual. E, sabe, de vez em quando realmente quero que alguém me dê uma massagem nas costas. Mas isso não quer dizer que ando por aí olhando para todo mundo que conheço como um possível massagista de costas, ou penso sobre uma massagem nas costas o tempo inteiro. É só uma coisa que faço se tiver a oportunidade; uma sensação física que realmente gosto. Mas ei, se eu transo com alguém que eu amo, e _eu_ gosto disso porque a sensação é boa, e porque estou apreciando o prazer desse alguém, e _esse alguém_ gosta disso porque acha que sou realmente sexy, bem, todo mundo ganha, certo?”_ _

__“Acho que sim,” John disse. “Mas se você não...”_ _

__“Se eu não o quê?”_ _

__“... O que você quer dizer com ama?” John disse, eventualmente. “ _Para que_ você quer namorar alguém se você tipo – se você não–”_ _

__“Existem tipos diferentes de atração,” Rodney explicou. “Sexual, romântica, estética, e por aí vai, e não vou explicar cada uma delas para que o seu cérebro não imploda. Tem alguns milhares de jeitos diferentes de amar alguém, _no mínimo_. Só porque não sinto atração _sexual_ por ninguém, não quer dizer que não quero uma relação. Tenho atração por pessoas de vários outros jeitos _o tempo todo_ , como você já deve ter notado. E se eu acabar em uma relação com alguém que também quer, sexo vai provavelmente ser uma coisa que fazemos ocasionalmente, apesar de que posso viver perfeitamente bem sem isso. Mas nunca olho para alguém e penso, wow, você é tão gostoso, _realmente preciso transar_ com você.”_ _

__“Eu, uh, pensei que você pensasse, por um tempo,” John disse. “Comigo, quer dizer.”_ _

__“Você sabe que eu _nunca_ iria te pressionar a fazer algo que você não quisesse, certo?” Rodney disse, infeliz. “Mesmo se eu achasse que você é a pessoa mais sexy do mundo, o que não penso, porque não penso em _ninguém_ desse jeito. Porque é bem óbvio para todo mundo que te conhece que as únicas pessoas que você suporta que te toquem são eu, Ronon, e Teyla. E te conheço bem demais, sei que você iria decidir que é algum tipo de sacrifício idiota que você precisaria fazer por mim, e ok, sei que discordo das suas decisões o tempo todo, mas gostaria de pensar que não sou o tipo de pessoa que–”_ _

__“Você não é,” John disse, se inclinando um pouco mais no ombro de Rodney. “Você não faria isso. Você _não fez_. E no final achei que você estava ok com a gente só ser... amigos.”_ _

__“Não é uma hierarquia de relações,” Rodney disse. “Não tem nenhuma regra que diga que as pessoas com quem você transa são mais importantes do que – espera um pouco, você não foi _casado_? Como isso funcionou? Ou nem me diz se for informação demais.”_ _

__“Eu...” John disse, imaginando como explicar. “Todo mundo namora, certo? _Todo mundo_. Todo mundo fala sobre mulheres o tempo todo, quem eles acham que é atraente, o que fizeram. O que gostam de fazer. _Todo mundo_ faz isso. Então eu só… fingi. Eu – eu achei que estava esperando pelo casamento. E acho que nem sabia que era só uma desculpa. Porque tinha que acontecer em algum momento, certo? Tinha que olhar para uma mulher, em algum lugar, ou talvez um cara, e ver o que o resto do mundo estava vendo. E talvez se estivesse _em_ uma relação, fosse acontecer, do jeito que deveria ter acontecido quando eu estava no ensino médio.”_ _

__“É,” Rodney disse suavemente. “Continua.”_ _

__“Ela era… muito bonita,” John disse. “E gentil. Eu tinha acabado de voltar de uma campanha. Ela achou que era, sei lá, estresse pós-traumático. Achou que podia me consertar. Só que não podia. Eu _casei_ com ela, e _ainda assim_ não aconteceu. E ela queria filhos. Então ela conheceu esse cara. E era mais fácil passar todo o meu tempo voando em missões do que estar lá, _falando_ sobre isso, ainda _fingindo_ que eu não estava–”_ _

__“Você não está quebrado,” Rodney disse seriamente, seu braço quente e assegurador ao redor de John. “Nunca pense assim, tá? Você não é anormal. Você não precisa de conserto. Você é uma pessoa complete, que só não quer transar. Não muda o fato de que você tem amigos que te amam e se preocupam com você, uma cidade inteira que se acende só por sua causa, um trabalho que você adora e no qual você é ótimo, que você salva a galáxia quase toda a semana, que você–”_ _

__“Ok,” John disse, meio de brincadeira,” quem é você e o que você fez com McKay?”_ _

__Era uma pergunta retórica, para deixar ele retomar um pouco do seu equilíbrio emocional. Então foi tomado de surpresa quando o mundo de repente começou a girar, e uma onda de escuridão surgiu atrás dos seus olhos como aquela que estava na frente deles._ _

______ _

__Quando John acordou, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi a dor pulsante nas suas mãos e joelhos. A segunda foi a luz, cegando-o depois de tanto tempo no escuro, e a terceira foi–_ _

__“Você está bem, Sheppard?” Ronon disse de algum lugar acima e atrás dele._ _

___Oh sim_ , John queria responder, _nada acontecendo aqui fora as alucinações_. Porque obviamente estava tão desesperado para se convencer de que não estava quebrado que sonhou com uma conversa franca com Rodney. O que não podia dizer nada positivo sobre ele, ou ser um bom sinal, quando a última coisa que podia se lembrar da cela era... era..._ _

__“Claro, camarada, estou bem,” disse, rolando no chão e se sentando. E aparentemente estava em um dos píeres com Ronon, vestido como se estivessem no meio de uma corrida, e sem ideia de como tinha voltado para Atlantis._ _

__“Você bateu a cabeça ou algo assim?” Ronon perguntou. “Nunca vi alguém tentar descer escadas sem os pés antes.”_ _

__“Isso explica os joelhos,” John murmurou. “Uh, é, talvez tenha batido um pouco._ _

__“Enfermaria?” Ronon sugeriu, como se a atuação de John de que _tudo estava bem_ não estivesse enganando ele nem por um momento._ _

__“Não, estou bem,” John disse, se levantando pesadamente e se inclinando no corrimão. A última coisa que precisava era alguém cutucando e incitando ele enquanto sua cabeça estava cheia da conversa que evidentemente tinha imaginado no tempo que demorou para cair da escada. E era loucura, sério, porque como poderia ter sonhado com algo tão _convincente_? John tinha tido várias alucinações no passado, mas nunca uma que tivesse sido tão argumentativa e confortante. A menos que ele realmente _estivesse_ tão ansioso para fingir para si mesmo que ele não estava–_ _

__“Acho que você realmente não quer ir nesse festival,” Ronon disse, sorrindo de repente._ _

__“É, o festival,” John disse, não estando preparado para admitir que não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. “Sobre o que é esse mesmo?”_ _

__“Ritual de fertilidade athosiano,” Ronon disse. “Semeadura do primeiro grão, é como eles chamam. Nós teríamos chamado de orgia no meu planeta. McKay disse que você não estava querendo participar. Você acha que um olho roxo realmente vai desestimular alguém?”_ _

__“Não vou participar de uma orgia,” John disse facilmente. “Vocês vão ter que ir e ser festivos sem mim.”_ _

__“Acho que McKay tinha razão,” Ronon disso, se inclinando no corrimão atrás dele. “Teyla disse que você pode escolher seus parceiros. Podem ser só mulheres, se você não gosta de caras.”_ _

__“ _Teyla_ é parte disso?” John disse, com os olhos arregalados. Estava bastante ciente de que todo mundo que conhecia, incluindo seus amigos, podia potencialmente transar. Mas era uma coisa pensar que podiam teoricamente ter interesse nisso, e outra bem diferente ouvir que iam participar de uma orgia._ _

__“Ela vai liderar,” Ronon disse dando de ombros. “É assim que funciona. McKay concordou com isso, então qual é o seu problema?”_ _

__“Eu não – não estou interessado,” John disse._ _

__“É um festival; não é para ser interessante,” Ronon disse para ele. “Teyla disse que é uma celebração da vida. Pelo menos vai ter sexo. Não vai levar a nada mais sério.”_ _

__“É, esse é exatamente o meu problema,” John disse, pensando na alucinação. Se podia contar para Rodney, mesmo que só na sua imaginação, podia contar para Ronon. E talvez ele entendesse que mesmo se John _estivesse_ quebrado, isso era uma coisa que realmente não conseguia fazer. “O sexo. Não faço isso.”_ _

__“Você está me dizendo que é virgem, Sheppard?” Ronon perguntou descrente, e John se sentiu corar até que tinha certeza de que até suas orelhas estavam vermelhas._ _

__“Sim, na verdade,” conseguiu cuspir, mantendo seus olhos em um ponto várias milhas distante no oceano._ _

__“Posso te ajudar com isso, se você quiser?” Ronon ofereceu gentilmente._ _

__“Não!” John disse, dando um passo involuntário para trás. “... Não. Desculpa, cara, não é, é – obrigado pela oferta e tudo mais, mas não vou – não é que não goste de caras, eu – não com _ninguém_ –”_ _

__“Você não quer?” Ronon perguntou, confuso, mas aparentemente não ofendido. “Isso é uma coisa de gente da Terra?”_ _

__“Acho que não,” John disse. “Mas não quero – não vou mudar, tudo bem? Nunca, não vou, com _ninguém_ –”_ _

__“Vou dizer para Teyla que ela tem que achar outra pessoa, então,” Ronon disse, puxando John pra um abraço inesperado. “Isso não muda nada que importe.”_ _

__“Não muda?” John perguntou, de repente tonto de novo, e assim que percebeu estava apagando de novo._ _

______ _

__“John? Você ainda está consciente?”_ _

__“... Sim,” John disse, as palavras pesadas e difíceis em sua boca. “Teyla? O que...?”_ _

__“Você se machucou quando a caverna desmoronou,” ela disse, afastando o cabelo de John da testa na escuridão. “Ronon e Rodney foram buscar ajuda, mas acredito que você esteja sofrendo de uma concussão.”_ _

__“Oh,” John disse, inteligentemente. “Você?”_ _

__“Não estou ferida,” disse rapidamente. “Você entrou na nossa frente e foi o único a se machucar.”_ _

__“Não me lembro,” John disse, tentando mudar de posição. Tencionou os músculos, mas mesmo isso era movimentação demais, e teve que cerrar os dentes quando uma onda de dor atravessou seu corpo. “Estou bem ruim, né?”_ _

__“Estava tentando tirar as pedras das suas pernas sem causar mais ferimentos,” Teyla disse muito gentilmente. “Mas se você pode sentir dor nelas, é um bom sinal, não é?”_ _

__“É,” John disse, corpo ainda tenso. “É...”_ _

__“Você precisa tentar ficar acordado,” Teyla disse, apertando a sua mão. “A ajuda logo vai chegar, mas até lá você precisa permanecer consciente.”_ _

__“Conversa comigo,” John ordenou, segurando os dedos dela com força. Não era a maior dor que já tinha sentido, e para ser sincero provavelmente nem chegava nas cinco piores, mas isso não queria dizer que cada respiração não mandava facas trêmulas de agonia por seu corpo._ _

__“É claro,” Teyla disse. “Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar?”_ _

__“Não importa,” John disse. “Só me mantenha conversando.”_ _

__“... Ronon, Rodney e eu estávamos nos perguntando se você está feliz?” Teyla perguntou depois de uma pausa._ _

__“Que tipo de pergunta é _essa_?” John disse._ _

__“Uma que não acho que você consideraria responder em nenhum outro momento,” Teyla disse. “Nós três estamos preocupados–”_ _

__“Vocês estavam falando sobre mim?” John exigiu, horrorizado. Confiava nos seus amigos com a sua vida, e com mais do que isso, se fosse sincero, mas odiava a ideia deles _falando_ sobre ele nas suas costas._ _

__“Não precisamos,” Teyla disse. “Cada um de nós está preocupado que você pode estar solitário.”_ _

__“Por que–” John começou, parando quando a caverna tremeu, mandando um monte de pequenas pedras para cima dele, batendo dolorosamente. “Por que vocês pensariam nisso? É claro que não estou solitário, tenho vocês.”_ _

__“Até Rodney percebeu que você não buscou nenhuma relação íntima em todo o tempo desde que conhecemos você.”_ _

__“Não quero uma,” John disse, enquanto outro tremor passava pela caverna. “Olha, esse lugar pode cair a qualquer momento. Quero que você volte, encontre os outros, garanta que eles encontrem o caminho–”_ _

__“Não vou sair,” Teyla disse calmamente, e apesar de John não poder ver seu rosto, podia imaginar sua expressão serena._ _

__“Isso é uma _ordem_ –” ele começou, mas a mão dela voltou a pousar de leve no cabelo dele, calando-o._ _

__“Não, John, nós somos sua equipe, você faz parte da _família_ ,” ela disse. “Ninguém fica para trás. Você da mesma forma que todos nós. Você me abandonaria se a situação fosse reversa?”_ _

__“Não quero uma relação,” John disse, preferindo isso a admitir que é claro que nunca abandonaria sua equipe, independe das circunstâncias. “Fui casado. Não funcionou. Não sou – do tipo que tem relações. Tenho amigos, não preciso de mais nada.”_ _

__“O seu casamento foi uma experiência tão ruim assim?” Teyla perguntou._ _

__“Eu – não foi ela,” John disse, rangendo os dentes quando as pedras que o pressionavam subitamente se moveram. “Fui eu.”_ _

__“Você não estava feliz?” Teyla perguntou, sua voz quente e reconfortante._ _

__“Eu não podia fazer ela feliz,” John disse eventualmente, achando estranhamente fácil conversar na escuridão e com dor, quando seu rosto não podia trair seus sentimentos. “Ela queria – eu não podia ser o bastante.”_ _

__“Então ela certamente não era uma boa combinação para você,” Teyla disse. “Você é um homem bom, John, e um dia você vai encontrar alguém que vai–”_ _

__“Não,” John disse, e talvez seus ferimentos fossem piores do que pensava, porque estava começando a se sentir tonto e leve, como se ao invés de estar preso sob pedras estivesse flutuando na direção do céu. “Ela queria filhos. Eu não podia transar com ela. Irônico, huh?”_ _

__“Você é… incapaz, de alguma forma?” Teyla perguntou, gentil e claramente surpresa._ _

__“Fodido demais na cabeça,” John disse, e riu um pouco, porque a dor parecia muito distante._ _

__“Ronon e Rodney vão voltar em breve, mas você _precisa_ tentar permanecer consciente, John,” Teyla disse de novo, e John estava vagamente ciente das mãos dela agarrando as suas. “Me conte porque você foi incapaz de partilhar seu corpo com a sua esposa.”_ _

__“... Não gosto de ser tocado,” John disse, e se contorceu quando Teyla se afastou dele. “Não – não você – isso é diferente–”_ _

__“De que modo?” Teyla perguntou, acariciando seu cabelo de novo._ _

__“Precisa me impedir de sair voando,” ele disse seriamente, e Teyla apertou sua mão com firmeza._ _

__“Preciso que você se concentre, John,” ela disse. “Você precisa continuar falando. Me conte de que forma é diferente ser tocado por mim.”_ _

__“Ou Rodney. Ou Ronon,” John ofereceu. “Não é… vocês nunca iriam…”_ _

__“Continue,” Teyla disse, encorajando-o._ _

__“Não vão querer sexo,” John disse depois de um longo momento. “Então está tudo bem. É seguro. Confio em vocês.”_ _

__“John,” Teyla disse, sua voz preocupada. “Você – aconteceu alguma coisa com você–”_ _

__“Sem traumas,” John disse. “Nada. Só não fui montado direito. Gosto de beijar de vez em quando; _de vez em quando_ , mas nunca é o bastante para ninguém. E _nunca_ quero ninguém nu na _minha cama_ , tentando me tocar por tudo–”_ _

__“Você nunca ficou íntimo com outra pessoa?” Teyla perguntou, mas não soava descrente ou zombeira. Simplesmente soava calmamente curiosa, do modo como ficava quando comparava costumes das duas galáxias._ _

__“... Não,” John disse eventualmente. “Quase, algumas vezes, mas não – não pude continuar. Sabe como todo mundo olhar para alguém e diz o quão atraente aquela pessoa é? _As pessoas nunca parecem assim para mim_. Tudo o que vejo é a pessoa, e não, não quero–”_ _

__“Acho que entendo agora,” Teyla disse, com consideração em sua voz. “Você foi tocado pelos Ancestrais.”_ _

__“Não fui tocado por ninguém,” John disse, confuso e tonto. “Não desse jeito. Nem deixava as pessoas me abraçarem até que–”_ _

__“Até que nos conheceu, e nós não pedimos,” Teyla disse._ _

__“Eu...” John disse, apertando a mão dela, tentando dizer o que não podia dizer com palavras. Os três era sua _equipe_ , mais próximos dele do que qualquer pessoa da sua família havia sido, e não havia quase nada que não daria a eles se pedissem._ _

__Se eles tivessem _pedido_ para tocar nele, se quisessem conversar primeiro para ter certeza de que estava plenamente ok com isso, tinha quase certeza de que teria dito não. Sabia por experiências amargas que se afastar antes que as pessoas pudessem ter a ideia errada era a única opção segura para alguém que nunca percebia isso._ _

__Mas eles não pediram. E com os três, mesmo que sempre só fosse com os três, estava ok. Era seguro. Era... bom._ _

__“ _Amigos_ ,” ele disse, sua cabeça nadando quando a caverna começou a tremer novamente, um som quebradiço vindo das pedras ao redor deles._ _

__“Sim, _amigos_ , para sempre–” Teyla disse, e então veio outra onda de dor, e então–_ _

______ _

__E então era dia, e John estava de pé no meio de uma vila segurando uma pequena esfera brilhante, e nada doía exceto por um lugar em seu peito quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de acontecer._ _

__“Ah,” o homem no robe vermelho disse, tirando a esfera e a entregando para Teyla, depois para Ronon, depois para Rodney._ _

__Ela não acendeu para nenhum deles._ _

__“Ok, _o que_ acabou de acontecer?” Rodney exigiu, mas não soava como se não soubesse, mas como se estivesse irritado com isso. “Nós estávamos _dentro da cabeça do Sheppard_ ou algo assim? E por que ele estava _ferido_ todas as vezes?”_ _

__“Os olhos dos guardiões do templo veem o que o coração não pode esconder. Não há intenção de causar dano, só de colocar o coração em um situação em que não vai falar nada além da verdade. E você, e você, e você, foram julgados dignos de passar pelos portões do templo,” o homem disse, e John não pode evitar de virar seu rosto para o lado, adivinhando o que estava por vir. “Mas sua criança deve permanecer aqui.”_ _

__“Nenhum de nós é uma criança, Ancião,” Teyla disse, sua voz baixa e respeitosa, mas de um modo perigoso._ _

__“Talvez seja assim no seu mundo,” o homem disse. “Mas esse é o nosso mundo, e aqui os guardiões do tempo julgam pelos nossos costumes, e não pelos seus. O templo é um lugar sagrado e perigoso, e crianças não têm permissão de entrar. Apesar dos seus anos, o Coronel Sheppard ainda é uma criança do modo como entendemos. Vocês três podem entrar, mas ele deve permanecer conosco na vila. Nós vamos cuidar dele, como faríamos com qualquer criança, até que vocês retornem.”_ _

__Houve uma pausa longa e desconfortável, e John subitamente percebeu que todo mundo estava esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Nenhum deles, ele pensou aturdido, precisava perguntar _por que_ ele tinha que ficar para trás._ _

__“Vão,” ele disse, sua voz soando estranha até para seus próprios ouvidos. “Vão ver o templo. Vou ficar, vou, vou só–”_ _

__Não tinha jeito dele terminar essa frase, então depois de algum tempo só se afastou, e não olhou para trás, não querendo ver o rosto dos seus colegas. Queria bater em alguma coisa, ou atirar em alguma coisa, ou lutar no mano a mano com um Wraith, porque deveria ser possível sentir tanta dor sem nenhuma ferida no corpo._ _

__Mas o que quer que pudesse ter acidentalmente revelado para as três pessoas com quem mais se importava, John sabia qual era seu dever. Era só uma pista no banco de dados dos Antigos, mas tinha uma chance do templo conter uma máquina que fizesse ZPMs. Então tudo o que podia fazer era deixar o povo da vila _cuidar dele_ até sua equipe voltar, porque outro ZPM ou dois podiam fazer a diferença entre a vida e a morte para todo mundo em Atlantis. E talvez ele estivesse quebrado demais para amar do jeito usual, mas John amava a cidade e as pessoas que moravam lá. Só que como um amigo amava outro amigo, mas isso é o melhor, era tudo o que tinha para oferecer._ _

__Depois de várias horas andando em círculos ao redor da vila, John foi removido de seus pensamentos por um grito vindo de trás._ _

__“Espera!” Rodney chiou. “Dá para você parar de correr antes que eu _morra de um ataque cardíaco_? Nem todo mundo foi feito para correr por longas distâncias, alguns de nós estão na equipe por causa do nosso _cérebro_ e não nossa habilidade de correr uma milha em quatro minutos–”_ _

__“Bem?” John disse, se virando para olhar para algo além do ombro de Teyla._ _

__“É uma lavadora de pratos dos antigos,” Rodney disse. “Eles provavelmente têm os pratos mais limpos da galáxia Pegasus, mas duvido que seja o que vai virar o jogo. Como eles pularam disse para um culto à fertilidade não sei, e quem quer que traduziu aquele documento e nos disse que estava falando sobre ZPMs... Olha, não é como se a gente _se importasse_!” E então John precisou olhar para ele, porque de repente precisava enfrentar o pior de frente, para que passasse por ele rápido demais para a dor ter significado. “Não quis dizer desse jeito!” Rodney disse, seus olhos se arregalando por causa do que quer que tivesse visto no rosto de John. “É claro que nos importamos com _você_ , seu idiota! Mas não faz _diferença_ para nós–”_ _

__“Acho que o que Rodney está _tentando_ dizer,” Teyla disse, encarando ele de canto de olho, “é que você não precisa ter vergonha de nada, John.”_ _

__“Não muda nada,” Ronon disse. “Você ainda faz parte da família. Sempre vai fazer. Vamos seguir dizendo até você ouvir.” E então foi até John e o puxou para um abraço, como tinha feito da visão, ou realidade virtual, ou o que quer que fosse aquilo._ _

__John ficou ali, congelado. Permitiu-se ser abraçado, e esperou pelas provocações, e as perguntas idiotas, e o pior de tudo, a _pena_._ _

__“ _Amigos_ , John,” Teyla disse, passando seus braços por ele e Ronon. “Não pediria para você mudar da mesma forma que você não me pediria para virar uma mulher da Terra. Ser tocado pelos Ancestrais não é causa de vergonha. Só significa que você foi separado para outro destino que não casar ou produzir filhos. Você _sempre_ vai ter um lar e uma família e um lugar conosco, e _nada_ pode, ou vai, mudar isso, nunca.”_ _

__“Minha vez,” Rodney disse, colocando uma mão nas costas de John. “Eles têm razão: quem imaginaria que nós encontraríamos uma família _no meio de outra galáxia_ , mas _encontramos_ , e eu, uh, falei sério mais cedo. Sobre os recursos. E sobre mim também. Sou – nós realmente precisamos falar sobre isso, quando você estiver pronto, ou eu posso falar e você pode fazer expressões faciais, o que basicamente substitui você falando na maioria das vezes. E falando nisso, você não precisa esperar até estar _literalmente em agonia_ antes de ter permissão para falar sobre o que está te incomodando. Talvez nós pudéssemos pensar em uma língua de sinais só para nós quatro, se você nunca conseguir se fazer falar em voz alta, mas... olha, você _não_ está quebrado e todos nós te amamos, ok?”_ _

__“É,” John disse, rosto pressionado contra o ombro de Ronon, sua garganta apertada. “Eu – caras – eu – vocês sabem–”_ _

__“Nós _sabemos_ ,” Teyla disse, com uma pitada de riso na voz. “E nós o conhecemos o bastante para não pedir por declarações emocionais. Ao menos até que Rodney invente essa nova língua.”_ _

__“Faz tempo desde que tive uma família de verdade,” Ronon disse, puxando Rodney para o abraço também. Soava como se tivesse tanta dificuldade quanto John para falar, e de repente tudo voltou ao normal. _Todos_ se apoiaram uns nos outros._ _

__“Estamos aqui por você, camarada,” John disse, apertando seus braços nas costas de Ronon, e os quatro ficaram assim por um longo tempo, só respirando._ _


End file.
